No Other
by Yuki Taiki
Summary: "…Just in, a plane coming from America on its way to Japan,…crashed…..engine troubles…only one reported survivor…youngest US Open champion…Ryoma Echizen…"


No Other

By: Yuki Taiki

Summary:

"…_Just in, a plane coming from America on its way to Japan,…crashed…..engine troubles…only one reported survivor…youngest US Open champion…Ryoma Echizen…"_

Chapter 1: The light

Everything that had happened seemed just like a movie. It was like I was in somebody else's body, watching everything through somebody else's eyes. The weather was bright and sunny one minute then out of nowhere, a storm broke out. The plane shook a little at first, then, after a second, it shook with such force that I thought the whole world was shaking. It frightened me. Arms then embraced me. They held me tight. I was shaking, or not. I wasn't so sure anymore who was doing the shaking, was it me? Or was it my mom or dad? Or maybe the plane? I don't know. The shaking subsided, but after that, I heard something loud, like explosion. The engine on the plane's right wing exploded. Now there was fire, hot and searing fire. I winced at the heat, but kept my eyes and ears open. Although I'm not sure anymore about the noises I hear. People shouting, screaming, crying and praying. My mother was saying something to comfort me and my stupid dad cracking up some stupid jokes at such a moment. I didn't know what was happening at that time or what would happen next. All I knew was that I was scared and paralyzed. Bits and pieces of memories flashed. One memory struck me though, _Fuji-sempai, Fuji-kun, Fuji, Syuuske, Syu! _Then without any warning, a bright white light flashed and then everything turned cold black.

Pok! Pok! Pok!

The distinct sound of a tennis ball filled my wandering mind at the same time echoing in the never ending cold and dark abyss. 'Where is that sound coming from and where the heck am I?' I wondered as I aimlessly wandered in the dark and cold space I seem to be trapped in. I racked my brain trying to remember where I am while looking for something, anything. For what seemed like an eternity of searching, I see a light shining in whatever seemed like a horizon. Running after it, my heart pounded against my chest and it felt like it would burst any second now. I stumbled and rolled over something but got back up to chase after that beautiful light in fear that I might lose it. As I touched the light, I felt familiar warmth, warmth I felt before I lost myself in this dark place. Then a voice, _'Who are you?'_, it asked repeatedly. '_I don't know' _I answered repeatedly to the mysterious voice. _'You are you, my child.'_ The voice answered. _'I….am me..?' _I asked dubiously. _'Yes you are, you are you…now, sleep, my child.' _The warm voice said and I was enveloped in the dark again. But this time, it was warm and nice.

Everything in the small room was a dull white, white-washed walls, white bed, white pillows and white curtains. Even the smell of the room seems as if it's white. The beeping sound of the monitor gives a rhythmic beat. My eyes dart back and forth to the very suffocating room and then finally settling on the limp body on the bed. The doctors informed us that the machines are what are keeping him alive for now. Feeling my eyes stinging and tears threatening to fall, I pinched my self hard only to bring more tears because of the pain. Moments passed when the door suddenly opened revealing a tall man.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun," I greeted while subtly wiping the tears from my face.

Tezuka frowned at the action but pretended not to notice, "Fuji, how is he?"

Giving Tezuka a small smile I said, "Nothing changed much," Then looking back at the frail body on the bed, my hands reached for a small cold hand beneath the huge white blankets.

Nodding, Tezuka silently moved across the room and pulled a chair for himself. He positioned himself by the other side of the bed. He then silently got out a pocketbook from the satchel he carried with him and started to read. About five minutes passed until I finally found courage to make small talk.

"So, how was university today?"

Tezuka paused from reading then closed the pocketbook and placed it back to his satchel. Rearranging his glasses, he replied, "When are you going to stop this nonsense? I understand that you deeply care for him but it just isn't right to sacrifice your own future."

Tezuka paused to see Fuji's reaction. Seeing no reaction, he continued, "How do you think he will feel when he finds out that you dropped out of university just to care for him?"

Without warning, the rhythmic beat of the heart rate monitor became erratic. Then a doctor and nurses came bursting from the door, pushing me and Tezuka outside of the room. But half-way out, the beeping slowed down to a rhythmic pattern again. Then a nurse cried out, "Oh my!" Shoving the other nurses blocking my view, I rushed to the bed only to see those big cat-like eyes flutter open once again.

_White. _The very first thing he thought of as he tried to open his eyes. Groaning, he tried to sit up but a pair of strong hands pushed him down. He started to panic and he tried to fight back the pair of hands but then he heard a soft voice telling him everything's alright. He knew the voice but just couldn't remember who owns it. Deciding to trust the soft voice cooing at him, he relaxed and laid back down again.

Slowly, his surroundings became clearer and whiter. He could now see four figures around him. Three were clad in white and close to him while the fourth one wore blue and was quite a distance from him. He observed the fourth person, he looked familiar but he's not too sure. The fourth person had a slender stature and had long honey brown hair, which in a way made him effeminate. He continued to observe the girly guy but was interrupted when one of the figures in white asked him his name.

"M-my name…..?" he managed to croak out. The figure in white nodded. "I a-am…er….w-who am I-I?"

A/N: So! Here's the first chapter of yet another random idea of mine! It's been a while since I tried writing again, so, yeah, I hope it's good enough. Yeap. So….review all your violent reactions ^^ mehe XD. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, ja ^^


End file.
